The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Polyphenylene ether-based resins are engineering plastic materials having superior mechanical and electric characteristics, heat resistance, dimensional stability, a low moisture absorption ratio, and creep properties at high temperature, and are widely used in automobile and electric/electronic components which require measured precise measurement. In addition, polyphenylene ether-based resins of engineering plastics have low specific gravity and thus, to decrease energy consumption through weight reduction, a variety of research into polyphenylene ether-based resins is actively underway.
However, moldability of polyphenylene ether-based resins is deficient due to high melt viscosity thereof. In addition, when polyphenylene ether-based resins are used alone, injection moldability and appearance of molded products are poor due to low solvent resistance and impact resistance thereof. Accordingly, polyphenylene ether-based resins are mixed with a compatible/incompatible resin such as polystyrene to compensate for such disadvantages, and such mixed resins are used in the art.
However, when a polyphenylene ether resin is mixed with a polystyrene resin, processability is enhanced, but impact resistance is decreased. In order to address such a disadvantage, a rubber-modified polystyrene resin is also added, and thus, mechanical properties are enhanced.
However, when such a polyphenylene ether resin is exposed to a specific chemical material for a long time, environmental stress cracking (ESCR) occurs. Accordingly, application thereof to reservoirs, containers or cables exposed to stress for a long time is limited.
A variety of methods to enhance ESCR have been suggested. However, a resin that satisfies overall properties required in an engineering plastic, such as mechanical properties, impact resistance, heat resistance, etc., along with ESCR is under development.